


Bump in the Night

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [9]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Creepy noises, F/M, Haunted Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is away for work, Rose is in the flat by herself. During a storm, Rose swears someone is in the flat but turns out it's just her imagination. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Week Nine - A creepy story

It was the third time since Rose went to bed that she woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning. The power had gone out an hour ago and Rose decide she would stay up and wait for the storm to be over. She kept hearing noises in the flat and since she was the only one home, it was starting to scare her. Getting up from her bed, she headed into Peter’s room and grabbed one of his jumpers and slipped it on before going in search of the baseball bat she knew was in the living room closet and a flashlight.

When someone down the hall slammed their door, Rose jumped as the hair on her arms stood up. Once she found what she was looking for, she huddled on the couch with her blanket, hoping to get some more sleep. Peter had gone away for work, which left Rose at the flat by herself. With the storm outside, Rose wished she had gone with him. It wasn’t that she was afraid to be alone, she just didn’t prefer it. Hearing something against the glass of the window, Rose got up, with her bat, and went over to the window. Seeing a shadow, she let out a yelp before rushing back to the couch.

“Phone.” Rose mumbled to herself before grabbing her cell phone from the coffee table. Dialing Peter’s number, she waited for him to pick up. When it went to voicemail, she let out a groan and hung up the phone, placing it back on the coffee table. She couldn’t call her parents, not after the last time she woke them up in the middle of the night. She would just have to sit by herself for the rest of the night. Listening to the noises. Alone.

It was the sound of a window opening and the floorboards creaking that caused her to let out another yelp, tightening her hold on the baseball bat. Getting up from the couch, she made her way down the hall and checked Peter’s room then her own, to see all of the windows were closed and no one was in the rooms. She knew part of this was her worry about Peter and the other had to do with the scary movie she had watched earlier that night.

“Not my best idea.” She admitted as she made her way back into the living room. She was exhausted and really, she wanted to go back to sleep. Hearing another crash, she went back down the hall to see if it came from inside the flat, or if it came from outside. Not seeing anything, Rose decided to head back into her room and lay down again.

Another hour passed before she heard keys outside of their flat and someone trying to open the door. Grabbing her bat, Rose slowly crept out of the room and into the living room. When the door finally opened, a hooded figure walked in and closed the door behind them. As they approached the couch, Rose let out a scream before moving to swing the bat at them.

“Rose!” Peter grabbed the bat before she made contact and gave her a concerned look. “It’s only me.”

“Peter!” Rose let go of the bat and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a strangled cry as she hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, love.” He whispered as he held her close. “What happened?”

“I heard a window opening, doors slamming, glass breaking, and all sorts of weird noises. Thought someone broke into the flat through the window. Wasn’t sure who was trying to get in through the door and panicked.”

“I tried calling but my phone died. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. I just don’t like being here without you.”

“Next time, come with me.” Peter told her softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I will. I missed you.”

He chuckled softly, pulling back so he could look at her. “Aye, I can see that. I missed you too. Now, let’s get to bed. It’s four in the morning and I’ve been driving since eight to come home.”

“Can I stay with you?” She asked softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Just as long as the bat goes back into the closet.” He teased her, a grin on his face.

“I was scared. You try staying in this flat alone.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she made her way into his room.

“I’m sorry.” Peter locked the front door and made his way over to his bedroom to see that Rose was already under the blankets. “How long has the power been down?”

“Few hours, I think.”

He checked the windows in his room, making sure they were closed tightly before changing into his pajamas. “Do you want me to check the other windows?”

“No, thank you.”

“Are you really that scared?”

“Yes. I thought someone was breaking into the flat.”

Walking over to the bed, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips before cupping her face in his hands. “I’m here now. I’ll keep you safe.”

Both turned their heads towards the door when they heard glass breaking. Peter made Rose stay in bed while he went to go investigate the noise. He checked her room first, making sure the windows were closed and locked, he checked the bathroom before going into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a kitten, on the floor were two broken glasses, which explains why Rose heard glass breaking once and then they heard it again. The creaking must have been the kitten walking around.

“Rose? Can you come here? It’s safe.”

A minute later Rose was in the kitchen, slipping her hand into his. “What happened?” Spotting the kitten she gasped, looking up at Peter. “How did a kitten get in?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been home. Did you have a window open today?”

“Yeah. The one in here. I closed it when the storm started.”

“Must have snuck in when the storm started, before you closed the window.” Seeing she was moving to walk into the kitchen he held her back. “Careful, there’s glass. Let me get my shoes and the flashlight and I’ll clean it up.”

“Flashlight is in my room.”

“Ta.” Peter stopped in his room and put his shoes on before grabbing the flashlight from hers. Going into the kitchen he handed Rose the flashlight, letting her hold it as he cleaned up the glass. “Broke two glasses, it looks like.”

“I never thought to check the kitchen.”

“Aye, I see.” Once all the glass was cleaned up, he went over to the kitten and held his hand out. “Does anyone in the building have a cat?”

“I don’t know. Might be a stray.” Rose made her way over to them and watched as the kitten warmed up to Peter before going over to her. “Seems friendly.”

“We can’t keep it.”

“Why not?”

“Has a collar on, with a tag.” Peter told her as he picked the kitten up to read the tag. “Two flights up, third flat.”

Rose let out a sigh and took the kitten from him, keeping hold on the flashlight. “I’ll bring the little one up. You get some rest.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. Go. I’ll be back in a mo.” Rose nuzzled the kitten before leaving the flat.

Peter watched her go before heading down the hall to his room. He settled down in the bed and closed his eyes. Hearing the floorboards creaking, he sat up and looked around, making sure no one was around. Ten minutes later Rose came back and climbed into the bed next to him.

“Thought you were going to bed.”

“Heard a noise. What did the owner say?”

“She said she’s sorry he made a mess. Promised to get us new glasses if we wanted. I told her it was fine, they were old anyway.” Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, letting out a yawn. “It’s five, can we get some sleep?”

“Aye. Do you have work today?”

“I’ll call out. Do you have to go in?”

“No, I don’t. Have the next few days off.”

Just as they both settled down in bed, Peter wrapped around Rose, they both heard a noise and the floorboards creaking. They decided to look for a new flat over the next few days, not wanting to deal with possible ghosts and traveling kittens again.


End file.
